


Coincidental

by galactikou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Implied Relationships, Later Smut, M/M, Old Feelings Return, Post-High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactikou/pseuds/galactikou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After high school, Lev applies for a job at the pet store at his local mall. Little does he know that the man he crushed on in high school works in the same building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidental

Saturdays were the days the kittens made their appearance. Locked behind thin metal bars, their mewls called out for the children on the other side, who in return, stuck their tiny fingers between the bars at a desperate attempt to scratch the small spot behind their ears. From the worker’s perspective, there was nothing better than caring for such tiny animals. Lev Haiba, a newly hired member of his local mall’s pet store, had been blessed with the job of -- not caring for the animals -- but helping customers locate different items in the store.

When he wasn’t fixing dog toys that had fallen off of their racks or leading women towards the cat food aisle, his eyes would stare intently at the kittens displayed near the front of the store. He had only been working for about two weeks now, but he was already so tempted to sneak over when the table wasn’t surrounded and unlock the cages. Though there were a few problems with that.

1\. He couldn’t care for all of them on his own. He could barely afford his own place!

2\. The table was _constantly_ surrounded. No child could resist cats. Maybe cats, but not kittens.

Even though it wasn’t his job to care for the rascals, Saturdays would leave a special place in his heart. He wasn’t aware, but the kittens wouldn’t be the only reason either.

\--

“Leaving?” It was the familiar voice of a co-worker. Kuroo was one of the lucky ones in charge of handling the kittens, but it seemed someone else had taken over for him. Or the guy was just being lazy. But, Lev could’ve sworn he had seen a small boy handling the kittens while walking towards the back.

“Yeah! What are you doing back here?” He questioned, grabbing the small messenger bag he carried with him to work each day. When everything was in his hands, he turned his head to glance at Kuroo, who had been fiddling with his nametag the whole time.

“Kenma’s covering,” the other admitted, “I don’t know why they just don’t switch our work days so he can work Saturdays. He’s so attached to those meowing bastards.” There was no real bite in his voice, though there didn’t seem to be a hint of jealousy present.

“I don’t blame him, though. Those cats are irresistible.” He slung the leather strap around his shoulder and pushed the door open with his foot. “See ya in a bit!”

“Tell Kenma to come back so I can do my job!”

\--

**  
**  
  
  


One of the perks to working at a mall was the food court. Lev wondered how long it would be before he grew tired of the same six fast food places, but knew to enjoy it all now before it was bound to happen. Since the food was cheap, it helped him save a little money as well. Over the years, Lev had really learned how to be more frugal. Ever since the day he barely had enough money to pay the water bill, the thought of money and bills and taxes made him nervous. Being an adult was hard, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. He just had to be more careful with his spending.

In addition to the food court, there were tiny food kiosks scattered around the different levels of the mall. On the first floor there was a popular gourmet dessert kiosk near the entrance and a smoothie one in the back. The second and third floor were filled with candy and coffee stops for the restless kids and tired adults who needed a little pick-me-up.

However, Lev didn’t visit those often since his break was short and the lines were typically long. He had made the mistake of ordering something at the dessert kiosk a while ago and ended up twenty minutes late to his shift with a dripping ice cream cone in one hand and a crêpe in the other. It had only been his second day on the job.

Today, he had an extra thirty minutes on his hands. That meant extra snacks before work, but definitely no ice cream or crêpes. That mistake would not be made again!

Coffee didn’t particularly sound good. The bitter taste was something Lev wasn’t very fond of and the idea of crashing at work would be even worse. Candy would probably send him over the edge as well, something he would have to save for later. He made a mental note to stop by and grab some sweets before his drive home.

That left the smoothie kiosk on the opposite side of the mall. Lev wasn’t exactly in the walking mood, but it would definitely kill some time. He just prayed that there wasn’t a long line.

\--

_“Are you actually ready for college, Yaku-san?”_

__

_“Isn’t that a question you should be asking yourself?”_

__

_“I’m barely about to start my second year!”_

__

_The air was colder then. The wind had picked up and the flowers Yaku held in his arms swayed gently along with it, the plastic crinkling as he adjusted his grip on them. The blue robe draped across his shoulders was beginning to follow the flowers’ example and Lev could’ve sworn the robe was more of a cape than a graduation accessory._

__

_“Those are pretty,” Lev gawked, breaking the silence between them. His bright eyes focused more on Yaku’s hands than the roses._

__

_“My parents have good taste.” He could hear the smile in the blond’s voice. “Hey, you don’t have to stay. The ceremony is over, Lev.”_

__

_He hesitated for a moment, but nodded and waved one last goodbye to Yaku before turning to leave. Yaku was right, he didn’t need to stay. But, it was something he would come to regret the next day._

\--

Fortunately, there were only three people in line to grab a smoothie. That gave him time to overlook the menu and grin as he read the pun-filled names inscribed neatly on the board. There were quite a few wild ones to choose from, but just the simple strawberry smoothie sounded the best. Lev admired the creative names until the employee at the counter had called for the next person, which had taken him a while to realize that he was next. It wasn’t his fault that their drinks had cute names!

“Hi, can I help you?” The cashier was so short that Lev could barely see him over the cash register.

The moment he caught a glimpse of his face, he froze. At least, everything felt extremely still. Was that just him? Oh god, everything felt stiff. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. Wait, yes he could!

“Yaku-san..” Those words were actually meant to remain in his head, but had somehow slipped out of his mouth without permission, to which the blond in front of him gave a small nod and smile.

“Oh, you actually do remember me. How awkward it would’ve been if you didn’t.” Yaku followed his words with a chuckle and Lev felt everything from high school rush back to him. Every single thing.

**  
**  


**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!!  
> this fic is pretty much based off of an rp with my friend and i really wanted to try writing it out for her so thank you bri for being an inspiration i love you <3
> 
> also! this chapter is pretty short but the others will be longer unless i decide to have more chapters this exact length or less chapters with more in them. i'll see i guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> this yakulev fic is just..not something i have very planned out. i can make it pretty long or pretty short but its something i really really love and i hope to plan it out a lot more bc it'll get a lot more interesting down the road, trust me. anyways, i'll try and write more tomorrow and give some more explanation to it <3


End file.
